


Love

by JustBeStill



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 19:36:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18453230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustBeStill/pseuds/JustBeStill
Summary: Dewey is upset that Webby has a boyfriend, so Huey shows him that it's not as bad as it seems. Contains HueDew.





	Love

Dewey lay on the bed, crying into his pillow. Everything was so unfair, nothing ever went the way he wanted it to, and he hated that he always felt so empty inside-

"Dewey?" A voice asked in concern. The duck quickly wiped his eyes and sat up. His brother Huey stood by the door, looking at him with worry. "Why are you crying? What's wrong?"

Dewey continued crying and whimpering, soft and silent, so with a sigh, Huey sat down on the bed and reached over to turn on the lamp that sat on the bedside table. He began to rub his brother's back in slow, small circles, hoping to calm him enough so that he would tell him the problem.

When Dewey's crying was finally reduced to sniffling, and he had wiped away his tears, Huey continued in a much gentler tone, "Better now?" He asked.

Dewey gave a shaky sigh and stared at the floor, strewn with their belongings. Books and dirty clothes lay haphazardly in a pile in the corner where they had been discarded, not yet taken to the laundry room to be cleaned. "Not really," he whispered, not looking at his brother. "I still feel sad."

Huey stopped rubbing his back and put his arms in his lap, fiddling with his hands. "Please, just tell me what's wrong so I can fix it." He said, almost pleading now. "We always help each other."

"Webby has a boyfriend," Dewey choked out through a fresh wave of tears, his body trembling with worry and exhaustion. "I don't know what to do now. I was gonna.. I can't…" With these words, he didn't bother hiding his pain anymore, and buried his face into Huey's shoulder, clinging to his shirt.

"Hey, hey," Huey soothed, adjusting his position so he could cradle Dewey's head on his chest. "Don't cry. Everything will be alright, you'll see."

"H-How do you know?" Dewey whimpered. He could hear his brother's heartbeats, slow and loud in his ear.

"I just do." He murmured quietly, petting Dewey's head lovingly, running his fingers though his soft hair. He knew that Dewey had had a crush on Webby for the past several months now, he could tell by the way his face would light up whenever she would speak to him, the way Dewey would blush when she accidentally brushed up against him, and when she held his hand sometimes just to be silly, he would stare at her with puppy dog eyes, though Webby was always oblivious to the signs.

At first, Huey had ignored it, thinking it would pass and that it was just a phase. Then, he began noticing that it was only growing stronger with time, as the weeks passed them by, and so he had accepted that his brother was hopelessly in love with Webby Vanderquack, like how a puppy loved their owner.

Huey sighed, looking at the wall in thought. After some consideration, he turned back to his brother. "Okay, I know how to help." He picked up Dewey's pillow and dragged it into his lap, fluffing it up a bit before placing it back onto the bed. "This is just a one-time thing, though, okay? Just to help you feel better. That's all this is." He pulled back the blankets and patted the mattress. "Lay down for me. On your back."

"What are you gonna do?" Dewey asked nervously, though he had to admit he was also a little bit curious to know where this was going.

"Please," Huey said softly as he lay a hand on Dewey's chest and slowly lowered him onto the mattress. "Just relax. I will make you happy again."

Dewey let out a soft whimper of confusion, and Huey's heart broke at the sound. He leaned down and gently pressed his beak to his brother's jawline, softly nuzzling it. "You'll be alright," he whispered while he climbed on top of him. "I promise you'll be okay."

Dewey gasped in shock and sudden pleasure as Huey pressed himself into his groin, slowly and gently moving in a rhythm.

"Shhhh," Huey whispered, "Don't be scared, I won't hurt you." He gently nibbled his brother's ear, then slowly began licking his neck in gentle, loving strokes.

Dewey moaned as his eyes rolled around in his head, unable to focus. The feel of his brother's tongue felt so good, and he was ashamed to admit to himself that it was definitely turning him on. His breathing quickened as Huey grinded against his body, and his body shook slightly with pleasurable feelings.

Huey's labored breathing was hot on his face, and he found himself not wanting this to stop.

"Dewey, Dewey.." Huey panted as he rubbed harder against him, "It's gonna be okay, I promise it will be okay,"

The other duck whimpered in happiness and pleasure while he involuntarily gripped the sheets, becoming tangled in them. Huey continued his movements, leaning down to lick Dewey's face.

Dewey wrapped his arms around his brother's torso, breathing shallow and fast, his entire body tingling pleasantly with what could only be described as the best feeling in the universe. He felt comforted, he felt peaceful and loved. In that moment, he believed that everything his brother said was true. He would be okay, he would survive. It wasn't the end of the world, and it wasn't as hopeless as it had seemed before.

Huey licked him harder and faster, his tongue trailing just below his chin, grinding harder into him. "Dewey, Dewey, you're so good, you're so good…"

He suddenly leaned down to capture Dewey's mouth in a kiss, his tongue gently exploring. Dewey moaned then, his mind exploding as a million fireworks went off all at once. It felt so good, Huey's tongue felt so right, and his body tensed as wave after wave of sensations hit him, all of them extremely pleasant.

He loved his brother, loved him with all of his heart and soul, and this experience only proved that Huey's love for him, in turn, was a million times more than his could ever be.

Dewey gave shaky whimpers as the pleasure increased by a thousand, and then something hot and wet and sticky erupted out of him, and he cried out in blissful euphoria as it hit him, he lay there, his vision swimming as he bathed in the comfort and calm that settled over him then.

His brother pulled him close, holding him tight and safe, stroking his hair. "I love you so much, Dewey. Please don't ever forget that."

Dewey was still struggling to catch his breath, and he nodded. "I love you more," he gasped out weakly, his voice coming out as more of a whisper.

He wondered if anyone would ever find out about this, and what would happen when they did. He grew nervous and fearful at the thought.

As though he had read his mind, Huey kissed his cheek. "Don't worry about anyone knowing about this," he said softly. "As long as you don't tell anyone, you'll be okay. I won't tell anyone if you don't."

Dewey inhaled his scent, smelling of pinecones and the outdoors. He snuggled deeper into Huey's chest, finally feeling completely at peace. "I won't tell," he promised. "I love you too much."

"I know you won't," Huey said, starting to get up from the bed. "I trust you."

Dewey grabbed his arm. "Please stay with me," he said as he stared at Huey with pleading eyes, not wanting the feeling to go away just yet.

"I have to take a shower." Huey said with a smile and a small laugh, gesturing to his clothes. "I can't walk around smelling like this all day."

"Oh," Dewey said, his gaze falling to stare at the floor in momentary sadness. He looked up as he felt a hand grasp his own.

"You can join me if you want." Huey said in a whisper. Dewey smiled and nodded, his eyes lighting up with joy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The water fell over their forms as Huey held his brother in his arms, humming softly to him. The warmth cradled them both in its sweet embrace, the soap spilling from their bodies as the water washed it away.

He was crying again. The water spilling onto Dewey's body hid his tears, but Huey knew that they were still there. He knew that he could not ever possibly grasp the true depths of his brother's pain, but the pain that he could feel, the aura of despair and hopelessness surrounding him, was utterly and completely devastating.

"Are you hungry?" He asked as he nuzzled Dewey's beak. "Should I have Mrs. Beakley make you some food?"

Dewey looked at him then, his eyes slightly red from crying so much. He nodded slowly. "Okay," he sniffed, reaching over to turn off the water.

Huey released him to grab the towel hanging off of the door, wrapping it around Dewey's waist while he grabbed his own towel. "You can have whatever you want, no matter how crazy you want it."

The other duck stood there as he watched Huey dry himself. "But I thought Mrs. Beakley said that we were having casserole tonight."

Huey made a gagging noise and pretended to throw up. "Screw that!" he said as he helped Dewey clean himself. "I hate her casserole anyway! It tastes like moldy socks."

Dewey laughed and hugged his brother. "I love you so much, Huey." He said as he sighed in contentment.

Huey hugged him back. "I love you, too, bro. More than you will ever know."

"Won't Mrs. Beakley get mad if I don't eat the food she made for everyone?" Dewey suddenly asked, slightly confused. "You know she likes it best when we're all eating as a family."

"Don't worry about that." Huey said dismissively with a wave of his hand. "I'll just tell her that you've been feeling a little down lately, which isn't even a lie. She's a sucker for sad stories. You'll get what you want."

Dewey laughed again, more out of happiness than anything else, and it was a heavenly sound to Huey's ears. He took Dewey's hand and guided him out of the shower.

Huey whispered soothing words into Dewey's ear while he nuzzled and kissed his face. He felt his brother relax as they got dressed, and he came up behind Dewey and put his arms around the duck's shoulders.

"Just remember that everything will be alright." He said quietly as he nuzzled Dewey's neck. "You will be alright. Things are not as bad as they seem, and one day, you will find the person of your dreams. And whenever you feel sad, remember this day, and hopefully it helps you feel better. Okay?"

Dewey nodded and sank into Huey's embrace. "Okay. I will."

"Come on, let's go get you your dinner," Huey said with a smile, his arm around his brother's waist. "Have you decided what you want yet?"

"Um…" Dewey thought, pausing to consider. Then he smiled. "I want chili fries, with extra cheese! Also, chocolate cake with extra chocolate syrup, and chocolate chips! Oh, and some cherry pie!"

"That's a lot of food," Huey said teasingly. Are you sure you're gonna eat all of that?"

"You can have some too, if you want. We can share." Dewey said, his beautiful smile never leaving his face. Huey studied his expression, taking comfort in the fact that his brother was no longer sad or distraught. He was happy now.

"Okay!" He said, his heart swelling with love, "Chili fries it is! How about dinner in bed?"

"That would be awesome!" Dewey said excitedly, hugging Huey tightly. "I've never done that before!"

"Well, now you gotta do it!" Huey said. "It's pretty fun! Plus, you get to be spoiled, and who doesn't like that?"

"But we're already spoiled!" Dewey said. "We live in a billionaire's mansion! If that's not considered as being spoiled, I don't know what is!"

"Yeah, you're right." Huey said as he released Dewey gently. "I'll go tell Mrs. Beakley what you want to eat, and in the meantime, you should go back to the room. I'll bring it to you in a few minutes."

Dewey kissed him and did as instructed, lying on his bed and breathing in his brother's scent, still lingering in the sheets.

He was happier than he had ever been in his life.


End file.
